Many companies and enterprises have geographically distributed offices, including headquarters, branch or satellite offices, as well as staff working remotely from home or on the road. Computing devices at these remote locations may be connected both to internal networks (e.g. between sites, such as via virtual private network (VPN) connections), as well as to external networks (e.g. wide area networks (WANs), such as the Internet) via “exit points” from the internal networks. Simple traffic routing policies, such as routing internal traffic via internal VPN connections and external traffic via external WAN connections may be inefficient and slow in many implementations.